Rubbed the Wrong Way
by Seylin
Summary: An answer to the request “Stop staring at my tail” by Surrandie. Az causes DG to become unfocused and Ambrose is rubbed the wrong way.


**Title**: Rubbed the Wrong Way  
**Author**: Seylin  
**Summary**: An answer to the request "Stop staring at my tail" by Surrandie. Az causes DG to become unfocused and Ambrose is rubbed the wrong way.  
**Rating**: G  
**Warning**: No warnings this time around.  
**Disclaimer**: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by Imagiquest Entertainment. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

Rubbed the Wrong Way

"Focus DG, just close your eyes and focus. Concentrate on someone not in this room and do something to let them know you are thinking about them," Tutor coached. DG had been at this for nearly an hour, she couldn't see to get the hang of moving something outside the room she was in. She sighed in frustration and opened her eyes.

"I can't do this Toto, can't we do something I can do?" She questioned.

"No DG, you need to focus on expanding your powers. You have come a long way since returning to the O.Z. but you need to try harder. Now focus DG," he replied. Another sigh caught DG's attention and she looked over to where her sister had been reading a book. The book was now sitting on the table and Az was walking toward her. The memory was so familiar now but DG still felt the sense of awe come over her as Az took her hand. Their hands glowed with white light and their magic coursed through the bond.

"Just concentrate Deeg. Close your eyes and concentrate," Az said softly. DG sighed and closed her eyes concentrating hard on one of the few people she knew well enough that was not in the room, Ambrose. Right now the advisor would be in his lab, ignoring the lunch that had been brought to him as he worked on some new invention. DG thought hard about moving the tool that was just within Ambrose's reach. She was concentrating so hard on the tool that she didn't feel Az's free hand on her side until it was to late.

DG sent a burst of magic towards her last thought of Ambrose before she burst out laughing from Az's quickly moving fingers. Both of the princesses fell into a fit of laughter, each trying to out tickle the other. Tutor tried to scold them for interrupting the lesson, all the while trying to hide his smirk. None of them thought about the burst of magic until a scream echoed through the palace walls. Az and DG both dropped their hands from each other, their faces pale. Tutor looked at the door with a frown on his face.

"DG, who were you thinking of?" Tutor questioned. DG's eyes widened.

"Oh no… Ambrose!" The three of them took off running toward Ambrose's lab. When they reached the lab the door was already open and Cain was standing in it, frozen in apparent shock. "…Cain?"

Cain blinked and glanced back over his shoulder. "Um… princess, were you just practicing?"

"Yeah, and Az started to tickle me. Is Ambrose okay?" She questioned. Cain was about to answer when Ambrose appeared. All their eye's widened, except for Cain whose eyes had not returned from their previous widened state.

"Okay? Okay! Do I look like I'm okay?!" Ambrose demanded his now golden eyes narrowing. His brown hair stood on end in irritation, but it wasn't long enough to cover the brown ears that were laid back on the top of his head. Ambrose raised his hands, which now had the form of paws; he licked one of the paws and rubbed in over one of his pointed ears. His eyes widened and he lowered the paws back down to his sides, a tail now becoming visible as it swung back and forth.

DG and Az glanced at each other before bursting out laughing. Tutor's dog form barked at Ambrose the cat/human. Ambrose hissed at him and Tutor whimpered. Cain fixed the two princesses with a light glare which caused their laughed to calm some what. DG cleared her throat.

"Lets… ha… Let's get you to mother. She should be able to reverse this. I'm really sorry Ambrose," DG told him. Ambrose sighed.

"It's alright DG; let's just go find your mother. The longer I stay this way the more likely I am to get fleas," he replied pushing past them all into the hallway.

"Are you sure sweetheart? I think you look quite cute like this," Cain told him resting a hand between his ears. Ambrose growled and swiped at his hand with a paw. Cain took his hand away before Ambrose's claws could catch his skin.

"Let's just find the Queen."

Cain, DG, Az and Tutor all fell into step behind him. They had only walked a few steps when Ambrose heard them all trying to snicker quickly so he wouldn't hear. Ambrose spun around quickly and fixed them all with a hard glare.

"Stop staring at my tail!" He exclaimed before turning back around and stalking towards the Queen's private study.

"We'll try!" All three humans exclaimed before falling into a fit of laughter.


End file.
